


Pergaminos de Caravana

by Road1985



Category: Los Mapas del Alma y el Tiempo (Llamando a la Tierra)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Guerra, M/M, Memorias, diario
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Más allá de lo que sucede en lMdAyeT otras cosas ocurren en Fshehur y un personaje, un fantasma para la mayoría, que ve todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, que sabe muchas cosas y al que muchos acuden pidiendo ayuda, nos deja ver un poquito más sobre lo que sucede antes y después de los acontecimientos de Llamando a la Tierra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pergaminos en Caravana

Quedan dos soles para que se vuelva a reunir el Consejo y nadie sabe con exactitud cual será su decisión final. 

Parecen tranquilos cuando se les ve fuera de la sala de debates, gente normal, gente que no tuviera sobre sus hombros el destino de todo nuestro mundo. 

La guerra es inminente, el miedo y la sensación de que todo lo que conocemos está a punto de cambiar y no sabemos hacia donde vamos recorren los rostros de todos aquellos que se cruzan en mi camino. 

Fshehur nunca había estado tan dividido, o al menos los pergaminos de historia nunca nos han mostrado algo parecido a esto. He intentado leerlos todos, empaparme de lo que ha ocurrido en este mundo en los ciclos pasados, para saber lo que nos esperaba a nosotros en el futuro. 

He visto lagunas en nuestro pasados, ciclos perdidos que no me dejan entender todo lo ocurrido, pero he pasado el suficiente tiempo entre los pergaminos de la biblioteca de Ciudad Abierta como para ser capaz de explicar, con miedo a equivocarme, la historia de un mundo que ahora se enfrenta al peligro de una terrible guerra entre clanes, cuyas consecuencias... tan solo Fante y Elisea saben con exactitud. 

Hay tantas cosas que podría explicar de Fshehur, tanto que se puede perder si la biblioteca y sus pergaminos perecen en la guerra. Si mueren aquellos que conocen las historias... nadie protege a los escribas, hombres y mujeres que no conocen la violencia y serán presa fácil de aquellos que quieran hacer desaparecer la historia; para que nadie recuerde lo que ocurra en esta guerra. No soy historiador, no soy escriba, no soy nadie que la historia de Fshehur vaya a reconocer cuando muera... si es que alguien se da cuenta de que estoy muerto. 

Tal vez no ser nadie, pasar desapercibido y saber que nadie recordaría mi cara si me cruzo con ellos, me de la posibilidad de permanecer con vida el tiempo suficiente para relatar lo que está por venir. Tampoco soy guerrero, no espero que ningún clan me quiera en sus filas cuando comience esta guerra. 

No tengo magia en mis manos y no domino la naturaleza como un creador. Los guardianes me repudiarían nada más verme por no tener sangre pura de su clan. 

Si supieran del mestizo... Viktor esconde tantos secretos... desde luego no soy tritón y jamás entraría en los infieles. Tal vez podría ser un buen furtivo porque no le importo a nadie. Pero al fin y al cabo no pertenezco a ningún plan... porque tampoco pertenezco a este mundo. Fshehur no es mi mundo porque no nací aquí, pero es mi hogar porque mi sangre, la de mis antepasados, si que pertenece al suelo que piso. 

Mi historia no es fácil de contar, tampoco es bonita, es larga y se remonta hasta tiempos antiguos, tiempos que ni siquiera aparecen en los pergaminos de Ciudad Abierta. 

¿Es que Fshehur ha olvidado lo ocurrido antes de la formación de los siete clanes? ¿Soy yo el único que puede contar como eran las cosas entonces? 

Se que todavía no he dicho mi nombre, pero no creo que sea importante para los que encuentren este pergamino y los que escriba, siempre y cuando viva para poder hacerlo. Las generaciones futuras querrán saber como comenzó está guerra, por qué pueblos que conviven con magia, la creación misma de la naturaleza y dioses que no les piden sangre, repiten siempre sus mismos errores y terminan en medio de guerras sangrientas. 

Si lo pienso bien, tampoco sabría que nombre dar si alguien me pregunta, me han llamado de muchas formas distintas desde mi nacimiento y cualquier de ellos se los ha llevado el viento del tiempo.

Caravana del desierto


	2. TINTEROS DEL DESIERTO

He vivido ya tres guerras y ninguna de ellas mereció realmente la pena para ninguno de los bandos. He visto morir inocentes y todavía no entiendo el motivo.

Llegué aquí hace… Ojalá recordara cuando fue eso, pero si ahora mismo apenas recuerdo ni mi propio nombre, no podría decir cuanto tiempo hace que llegué a este mundo. Entonces todo era nuevo, bonito, una aventura, un lugar por explorar. Que pronto me di cuenta que estaba equivocado y lo descubrí de la peor forma posible. La muerte pronto me encontró, no a mi, pero sí a mi gente, aquellos que me acompañaban; las bestias que habitan este desierto, despiadadas, salvajes y demasiado inteligentes para detenerlas, acabaron con mi grupo sin que ninguno de nosotros pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Supongo que me dieron por muerto y que esas cosas no comen carroña, de lo contrario no estaría ahora aquí, escribiendo esto. En ocasiones pienso que tal vez, sí, tal vez hubiera sido mejor perecer con mi gente y no quedarme aquí viendo lo que vino después y lo que viene ahora. Pero me dejaron vivir. ¿Fue el poder de Fante quien me hizo invisible a los hambrientos de las bestias del desierto? ¿Y si fue el manto protector de Elisea quien me cubrió y me apartó del olfato de esos seres? Sinceramente nunca lo he sabido y no creo que ninguno de los dioses venga a darme una respuesta después de tanto tiempo.

La guerra llegó poco después y al principio, me mantuve al margen. Me habían encontrado un grupo nómada del desierto. Durante mucho tiempo no supe como se hacían llamar, ni como los llamaban, porque apenas unas pocas personas habían visto al grupo moverse por la linde del desierto. tardaron en hablar conmigo, tal vez porque mi cuerpo estaba demasiado débil y todo mi ser demasiado mal herido como para poder prestarles atención. Cuidaron de mi durante ese tiempo, mientras yo les escuchaba hablar sobre la guerra, sobre los ataques de los herederos sobre los clanes que les eran contrarios. Nunca daban nombres, no parecían conocer a nadie de esos clanes, hablaban de la magia de los hechiceros, los conjuros con los que habían podido proteger sus bosques del ataque de los herederos y como los creadores habían puesto barreras naturales, raíces, montañas flotantes que hacían mover con el poder de todo un clan.

Cuando me sentí mejor para hacer preguntas, logré averiguar que mis salvadores se hacían llamar Los Tinteros y pese a sus capuchas, que cubrían sus rostros la mayor el tiempo, pude descubrir, para mi sorpresa, que su tez era negra, completamente negra. No les pregunté si era cosa de los dioses, si ellos disponían de algún dios protector que había querido gastarles una broma terrible; pero así eran, pieles oscuras, sobre las que destacaban unos ojos extremadamente vivos.

Mientra alimentaban mi cuerpo débil y falto de energía, me convirtieron en oyente, testigo, espectador de sus relatos sobre la guerra que se llevaba a cabo en un mundo que apenas conocía. Ya cuando había llegado con mi gente, sabía que estaba en Fshehur. Como para no saberlo, cuando todo el motivo de aquella expedición fallida y que había terminado terriblemente mal había sido legar aquí, encontrar algo que nunca me dijeron y explorar. También mis salvadores lo llamaban Fshehur, pero ellos lo decían con otro tono, de otra forma, como si Fshehur fuera un ser vivo, que como yo, ahora estaba siendo herido por una guerra que se llevaba a cabo sobre sus tierras.

Por fin me dieron algunos nombres, algunos de los guerreros más poderosos que estaban librando aquella guerra, Viktor… el nombre de ese guardián estaba en casi todas las conversaciones. Siempre iba acompañado de Zara y con ellos, Sonya, una creadora poderosa y a la que muchos de los herederos temían. Había más gente, que entonces no era capaz de recordar y ahora se que cambiaron la historia de un mundo entero para siempre. Son tantos que incluso ahora agotan mi pensamiento. Podría hacer una lista tan larga con todos sus nombres, que necesitaré más pergaminos de los que yo pensaba, para hablar de todos ellos e, intentar al menos, hacer que las generaciones futuras comprendan mejor la historia de este mundo herido por las guerras que se repiten una y otra vez.

Se hace tarde, la noche cae ya por el horizonte y pronto no podré ver más allá de mi nariz para seguir escribiendo. La lumbre no dura mucho en los días tan ventosos y no tengo el poder de los creadores para mantenerla viva.


End file.
